The invention generally relates to blade holders and, more particularly, to a keratome blade holder for handling a keratome blade without damaging the blade or introducing particulates on the blade prior to being loaded into a keratome.
Keratome blades for cutting eye tissue are typically contained in sterile packaging. When a blade is to be inserted into a keratome, the package is opened and the blade is grasped by a user typically with gloved covered fingers. Oftentimes the blade is inspected under a microscope to ensure that the cutting edge of the blade is intact. Inspection may be difficult with tweezers or finger grasping since in either case, the user must exert a force on the blade to hold the blade. After inspection, the blade is manually placed onto a blade support that is inserted into a keratome. During this process there is a possibility that contaminants or particulates can be introduced to the blade or the cutting edge may be damage. Furthermore, in handling the blade with fingers, the user faces a risk of being cut by the blade.
There is a need to provide a hand-held blade holder for receiving and holding a keratome blade such the blade may be manipulated easily and in a sterile manner.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a blade holder for receiving and holding a keratome blade. The keratome blade is of material so as to be attracted to a magnetic field. The blade holder includes a handle portion configured to be grasped by a user. A head portion is coupled to the handle portion and has a receiving surface sized to receive at least a portion of the keratome blade. The head portion is constructed and arranged to facilitate application of a magnetic field to attract the keratome blade such that the keratome blade can be carried by receiving surface of the head portion. Hence, the blade can be inspected and loaded into a keratome having only been contacted by the sterile blade holder.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.